Love Can be Painful
by AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul
Summary: "Is that what you think?" Collin asked me, I raised my eyebrows and looked back towards poor Leah who currently, even in her state, was glaring at Collin with hatred.
1. Why do I feel this way?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Shiver, or Maximum Ride, I only own the characters I create.

Why do I feel this way?

Ella's POV

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm-clock blaring in my ear, but I woke quickly. Today was the first day of High School, I currently attend the school on the Reserve, in La Push. But I don't resemble any of the people here, I don't have black hair, but a light shade of brown. And my skin is pale, but I enjoy standing out.

I raced to the bathroom, it was a little after six, but I wanted to be at school by 7:30, I know there are going to be a swarm of kids trying to find their class-schedules, and I don't want to be one of them. My mom was already at work, so I had the house to myself. I got dressed quickly enough, and soon I was ready to walk out the door in my favorite jeans, an old t-shirt with a pop-tart in my hands and my hair thrown up into a lazy pony-tale, my usual first day of school attire.

The school was about a five minute walk from my house, so I didn't mind. When I walked out the door, it was still dark out, and it was my favorite time of the day. I inhaled the scent of the forest that surrounded La Push, thankful for the fresh scent which always seemed to calm me down no matter the situation.

I saw the school come into view after a few minutes of fanaticizing about the woods and the secrets it must hide. Once I arrived I saw a teacher opening the doors, when she saw me she looked surprised, most kids had to be drug out of bed, but me I arrived on my own will and early as well. She smiled at me gently, welcoming me inside,

"Hi, I'm Miss Highwater, why are you here so early dear?" she stated in a kind tone, looking at her up close, she looked like the motherly type, her dark jet black hair was pulled back into a pony-tale at the base of her neck, she was about the same height as me, about 5'5. I smiled at her, thankful that she didn't point out that I didn't look like I belonged here.

"Hi, I'm Ella Jonson, and I'm an early riser and I love being early to school, it makes it more fun to me." I replied and heard her sigh. She looked at me kindly and directed me towards the office, I slowly walked into the tiny room and took a seat, there was a sign at the desk that said, _open at 7:45._ I reached into my bag and pulled out my copy of the 'City of Bones' by Cassandra Clare. I heard someone walk in a few minutes after I opened the book. They cleared their throat and I looked up to see a boy, he looked about my age, but much taller around 6', he had amazing eyes. They looked like the forest when running through it, not far from the color of my eyes. Other than that he looked like any other La Push citizen, jet-black hair and bronze skin. One more way to make me feel out of place. He made eye-contact for a split second and I felt a jolt go through my body, he was amazing.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ I yelled at myself, I've dated enough players to realize that this could go nowhere but down. But he was looking at me with amusement, I returned to my book, wary of his eyes on me. I looked up and saw his expression had changed, he looked angered by me. He was glaring at me and I was dumbstruck, which was saying something.

"What?" I asked and I saw his face flare, and his hands began to shake, I just stared as he barreled out the door, what was up with him? Was this how my high-school years were going to go? If this had to do with what I looked like I was beyond pissed off. I stood up and walked to the desk, the secretary had just arrived, I gave her my paperwork and she gave me my schedule. I carefully walked to my first class, AP English. Most of my classes were AP, I kept my eyes glued to the floor, and walked slower then I usually would. I couldn't help but think of the boy, there was something about him, I felt… Different around him, and I… missed him, wow I have to get a hold of myself.

When I got to the classroom I saw it was Miss Highwater's class, I walked in with a little more confidence, then I saw the boy again. He was talking to Miss Highwater, I smelled something different about the room though it smelled like the woods I loved so much, I inhaled deeply, enjoying the rich scent. My mom would always make fun of me, saying I could smell like a blood-hound, I enjoyed the ability though, so many things smelled amazing, even water. I picked an empty desk and sat down and began to read again, when someone impatiently tapped my desk, I looked up to see the boy looking down at me with distaste, I looked for Miss Highwater but she was gone.

"Are you listening?" he asked me in a voice that was mesmerizing, but all I could think about was the smell, the woods radiating off of him, it was amazing. It comforted me,

""Ok, what are you doing?" he asked me annoyed, but his eyes told a different story, they were filled with affection. I looked down at my book again, checking the page,

"You smell like the woods." I said simply, he looked at me surprised,

"How can you smell that?" he asked me, I shrugged and he looked even more confused,

"I can smell better than most." I looked back down to my book, and began to read again,

"I'm Collin by the way" he said, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face, my side-bangs helped to cover it though, I looked up at him.

"I'm Ella," I said kindly. His eyes were deep, and looking into them made my heart flutter. He looked down at my book, and I smiled,

"It's called the 'City of Bones'" I said quietly,

"What is it about?" he asked and I smiled brightly,

"There's a girl named Clary and she meets a boy named Jace, he kills deamons. They call themselves Shadow-Hunters. They kill any demons they see, but they aren't permitted to kill creatures like were-wolves or vampires unless they attack them first." I saw his face drop after I finished,

"But the girl, Clary her best friend is a vampire, and her dad is a werewolf. They both love her, and she has a soft-spot for them, even when others treat them poorly, I like how she treats them. No matter what, she stays true to her morals and thoughts." He looked at me again, seeming angry. I dropped my gaze,

"Read any more stories like that?" he asked me and I sighed, might as well answer,

"I love fiction, Twilight, Maximum Ride, Mortal Instruments, Shiver. Stuff like that." I replied,

"I know what the first two books are, but what's Shiver?" he asked, and I smiled,

A girl named Grace was attacked by wolves when she was little, and when she gets older she learns they were werewolves." I saw his face drop again, he looked away,

"So, you read Twilight?" I nodded and he looked pale, "Who do you prefer, the werewolves… or the vampires?" I smiled, I loved answering this question because many disagree,

"Werewolves of course." I replied and he turned his head faster than I have ever seen before. "The love they have for those they imprint on is amazing." I said dreamily, realizing then I was babbling like an idiot, "Sorry, I'm talking nonsense…" I trailed off though, Collin was no longer by me, but standing close to a girl, I looked away quickly, I felt pain in my heart, why?


	2. The little girl who cried wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the characters I create like Ella.

The little girl who cried wolf

Ella's POV

I noticed frequently that Collin would send me sideways glances as if to see if I was still there. I tried to pay attention, it wasn't very hard, until Miss Highwater asked up to partner up. I looked around and saw that Collin had partnered up with the girl he was with earlier, I looked away and saw another girl looking as uncomfortable as I did. I walked over to her, she saw me approaching and looked me in the eye.

She had the same look as all the others on the Reservation did, straight jet-black hair and dark skin, but her eyes were a striking blue. I continued walking till I was in front of her desk,

"Would you like to be partners?" I asked her and she gave a small smile and I returned it. I sat down in the now empty seat beside her.

"I'm Ella by the way." I said kindly and she smiled brightly,

"I'm Maria, nice to meet you." She said politely,

"Ok, the assignment now. What book were you thinking about doing?" I asked, for our project we had to write a report on a book we have previously read and describe in detail, what we read so our partners have an educated summary of the book. It might not be the best project, but it's one I'm good at.

"Ummm, Shiver by Mag…" she stopped because I interrupted her, I squealed with joy and she looked shocked,

"I love that book, it's so cute." I half yelled, Collin turned to me, and I caught a flash of a smile on his face, a slight snarl came from my mouth. I saw his surprise, I grinned brightly,

"Oh, then I'll pick… another…" she stopped looking depressed, I smiled reassuringly at her and she looked completely confused,

"No, it's fine, this just guarantees your success." She returned my smile understanding what I was saying now.

"Ok" she said, "what book did you choose?" she asked me looking worried,

"Mortal Instruments." I replied and she flashed a quick smile,

"Which book?" she asked a smile lighting up her entire face, I grabbed my bag and pulled out 'City of Bones' she smiled even wider,

"That's my favorite book!" she squealed and I smiled at her.

"That's good then, we won't have a problem with this project. We launched into a discussion and I couldn't keep the smile off my face, it turned out we had the same morning classes, but on the down side, Collin had been appearing in every one of my classes as well. But I made my best attempt to avoid him, the morning passed with a flourish of Social Studies and Biology.

I had the same lunch as Maria so we decided to sit together, she asked me so many questions.

"Why did you move here? Where are you from? Are you enjoying your first day here?" I would occasionally nod, I sat down with Maria, and I felt dead but I didn't understand why. Maria had made a tray piled high with food for the both of us. She picked up some nachos and ate calmly, looking around the room. I looked at the tray, man there is a little bit of everything here. I absently picked up some chicken strips and nibbled on them. I heard whispering behind me, I slightly turned my head to hear better.

"Is that her?" a boy asked, I thought I heard someone shift their weight., I don't know what's up with me, I've been growing rapidly, heard and smelt things better, and sensed strange things.

"Ya, that's her, Ella." I heard Collin say, anger and passion welled up inside me "But I'm going to ignore it." He said calmly and those around him gasped.

"You can't…" one said, but I didn't stay long enough to hear, I was so angry I was…shaking? Something about what he had said had affected me, I ran from the cafeteria, and I heard someone behind me. I ran towards the forest desperate for escape. There was still someone behind me but I didn't look. The anger ripped through my body, next thing I knew I was looking down at large silver…paws. I gasped, but it came out as a whine, and standing behind me was a boy.

"Oh god." He whispered, I looked at my paws again, and looked back at the boy. But he was gone in his place was a large charcoal wolf.

'_Ella'_ a voice said in my head, my thoughts were racing so I nodded, I was already terrified.

'_Listen to me, I'm Brady. We're just like you. Do you know who your father is?'_ he asked me and I shook my head no, I couldn't help the thoughts that flowed from my mind. My father leaving my mother and I to fend for ourselves when I was four. Brady sighed,

'_I understand. Oh when we're wolves we can read each other's thoughts. Ok now let's take you to…' _he was cut off by Collin coming through the trees, his eyes widened when he saw me, and inclined his eyebrows.

'_Close your eyes.' _Brady said in my mind, and I obeyed.

"Ok, you can open um'." Brady said, I opened them and looked at the two boys.

"Who is this?" Collin asked Brady, I laid down on the forest floor,

"Ummm… this is…Ella." He replied, and I saw Collin's eyes widen in shock, he took a step towards me and I was on my feet…paws backing away, he looked hurt.

"Did you hear?" he asked, and as a reply I ran as fast as I could away from Collin and Brady.


	3. The truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the characters I create like Ella.

The truth

Ella's POV

I ran for what felt like forever, I laid down. I laid for a few moments and then I heard someone coming towards me.

'_Ella, please listen to me.' _Collin's voice rang through my head and I stood up quickly prepared to run.

'_Don't even think about it.'_ A chorus of voices went off in my head, causing me to whine. I looked around and inhaled, realizing that they were trying to corner me.

'_We can see what you're planning to do, remember?' _Brady's voice went through my head. I growled,

'_Leave me alone!'_ I screamed in my head, some of the ones in my head flinched, I laughed. I heard growling in return, I tried to run as fast as I could but my legs were worn, where am I?

'_You ran over 300 miles.' _Collin said in my mind and I gasped, he started to freak out.

'_Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?' _he asked quickly and I growled. I laid down again, from what I could see there were at least six surrounding me, I was already tired, and trying to run would be suicidal.

'_There, maybe she is smart.' _A girl's voice said in my head. I just stayed put and shut my mind down.

'_Are you ok, what happened?' _ Collin's voice came into my head frantic, then I saw three large wolves emerge from the trees, a dark brown one came towards me, but was stopped by a wolf with gray fur, and I recognized Brady…the wolf. I stood up quietly might as well get this over with.

'_So what's goin on?'_ I asked and was awarded with three wolves staring at me blankly,

'_Well, let's see here. We recently got a new wolf, you. You went insane and refused to stay in one place for more than a minute. Which was pretty stupid of you!' _Brady yelled at me, and the dark brown wolf growled at him, at the same time I did. When I saw the brown wolf, our eyes met and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were shocking, I took a step forward,

'_Collin' _I asked and was awarded with him taking a step towards me, ignoring the gray wolf completely. My mind opened up then and I heard them all mentally gasp at what I thought,

'_Looks like we have a double imprint'_ Brady laughed, and I just sat down. I looked at Collin and he was giving me a wolfy grin, then I saw what he was thinking, and who that girl was. I yelped and ran again, I heard them running after me, but I didn't care.

'_I'm sorry, she didn't mean anything.' _Collin kept repeating in my head but I shut him out as well as the others, I just kept running. There was a tug in my heart telling me to run towards Collin, saying that was where I belonged but I ignored it, I was running back towards La Push. Then I was pushed off my feet by a large sandy-colored wolf. He gave a laugh, I've had enough of this. I lunged at him in a fury of snapping and growling, he seemed surprised,

'_Wow, didn't mean to make you mad.' _He said, trying to calm me down. I kept fighting though, than someone was knocking me off of him, I growled as did someone else. I noticed the gray wolf looking like she was going to kill me, then Collin put himself between the two of us. I growled at him and he seemed taken back. I used this minor distraction to run, they all followed. Then there were more joining in, but I didn't stop running, I couldn't. Those memories of his hurt more than anything.

'_Wow, slow down, we won't hurt you.' _Someone said in my mind, one of the new voices it was calming but I refused the urge to listen. Then there were wolves blocking my way, I tried to turn around but they were everywhere.

'_Stop running.' _Someone said, their voice ringing through all the others, I felt forced to obey, but being me I didn't.

'_No.'_ I said simply, then there was a large pitch-black wolf standing above me. I tried to run again, but he caught me by biting the back of my leg. I yelped out in pain, and saw Collin running towards me,

'_Don't' _the voice came again, directed at Collin. I unwilling stopped running, and laid down. I looked at my leg and it was oozing blood. Collin came over to me now, while the larger wolf walked away. His eyes were filled with concern.

'_Are you alright' _ He asked me and I looked down at my leg, it was…healed. I looked at him for an explanation and he grinned. I got up and walked over to the wolf that had bitten me. Collin pushed me away before I could think anything that would result in me being…injured again. I looked at him confused,

'_Let's teach you how to phase back into a human.'_ He said, trying to get me away from the black wolf, I agreed. He smiled at me, thankfully.

'_Ok, think of the happiest thing in your life'_ I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me,

'_Well, are you just going to sit there?'_ Brady asked me and I heard Collin growl I turned my head towards the gray wolf,

'_Ummm, I noticed there were shreds of clothes on the ground. Does that mean when we…phase…we don't…have clothes…umm on?' _I heard all of them laugh, the gray wolf looked at me,

'_No, when we phase our clothes explode. Emily will loan you some clothes her house is through those trees.'_ She directed me and I unwillingly followed her towards the house. I kept my head low and blocked out my thoughts.

Once we arrived at the house there was an array of smells, honey suckle went up and down the side of the house and there was a lovely garden with a variety of flowers. I looked up to see that the gray wolf was gone in her place was a girl who was from the Rez, her short jet black hair didn't reach her shoulders, but she had bronze skin. She was pretty,

"Ok, I'm gonna go get you some clothes, k?" I nodded and she walked inside the small house in the woods. I laid down for a moment, and soon enough she was back with a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Ok, Collin told me to think of the happiest thing in my life, ummm… then I got it. I felt wind rushing against my skin and soon enough I was human again.

The girl looked shocked, I looked down and didn't see anything wrong with me, I avoided her gaze and got dressed. The clothes were about my size, I looked at the shorts they were _short_. I laughed and looked back at the girl and she was still staring at me,

"What is it" I yelled and she still looked at me,

"You don't look Quileute." She said quietly gesturing towards my pale skin and light hair. I shifted uncomfortably and looked away, back towards the house. I saw some boys go in there a few moments before I phased and I'm guessing they're the wolves. I walked into the house and heard gasps from those around me.

There was a girl in the doorway that led to what smelled like the kitchen, she was beautiful. But the first thing I noticed about her was the three claw-like scars that marked her face and went all the way down to her wrist. I didn't even need to ask, I knew they came from one of us. I remember my claws as they dug into the soil as I ran, now I know the damage they could cause. I sat down quietly in a chair, desperate for the staring to stop.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Who are you?" she asked in a kind, motherly tone. I looked up,

"Ella" was all I said, I could tell she was trying to avoid looking at me with my pale skin and light hair. I looked away but then I saw a bigger man walk through the door. He walked directly to Emily and smiled before he kissed her and each of her scars.

"Hay Em" he said kindly to her, I jumped though. He's the one who bit me, I looked down at my leg to see a bright pink scar that went from my ankle to my knee, I gasped and everyone stared at me. I jumped from the seat and backed away, Emily looked worried. I was about to turn and run when two very hot hands touched my shoulders and made me jump, I turned around to see Collin standing behind me, grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"Hay there, where are you going?" he asked, holding eye-contact the entire time. I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"Away from here." I said plainly and I saw the hurt flash across his eyes,

"No, we're having a meeting about patrol." He said, obviously trying to find a reason for me to stay. I groaned and sat down, I put my leg up so I could better look at the scar. Emily caught me looking at it and took my leg and her hands.

"How did you get this?" she asked, her voice rising in panic. I looked at the man who had been the wolf that did this to me. He coughed and took Emily's hands from my leg,

"She was running and refused to stop so I was forced to stop her." He said calmly trying to keep a straight face, every now and again he would look at my fading scar,

"So…" Brady said from the other side of the small living room, "We know you're a wolf but you don't look like one of us…" I heard Collin growl at him and I just stared, were we really getting into this? Even when I was a were-wolf…shape-shifter thing I was still out of place!

"What? You know it's true, you said you don't know anything about your father so…" he looked at me, confused. I sighed and put my legs firmly on the floor,

"I never said I didn't know anything about him. I didn't know his real name, but I know what he looked like as well as some things about him. He…told me the legends of the 'Cold Ones' and our history at times, he forced me to run every day saying that it was vital for my survival. He taught me self-defense and other things, and I never understood why until now." I said plainly and everyone was looking at me now. "He was from La Push though. I inherited my mom's looks, the pale skin and brown hair." I finished and I relaxed in my chair, the room was so quiet now.

"Sam, who do you think?" Collin asked, sounding like he was trying to stay calm. I looked to see that he was shaking horribly, he had taken the seat directly next to me so I reached over and touched his arm. He seemed surprised at first but took my hand and held it. It took all my self-control not to rip my hand away due to the memories I had witnessed.

"I don't know Collin, but we'll set up a bonfire for this weekend and…do you have any questions." The man Sam asked me, I squirmed slightly under his gaze, if there was anything I hate it's attention. There was one question that was driving me crazy,

"When I was…phased, Brady said…thought about something called…imprinting." I said nervously, Sam smiled at me, so I guess it isn't bad.

"Emily come here." He said and she walked towards him smiling,

"Imprinting is when we wolves find our soul mates, we can't bear to be separated from them. And when we are it hurts us physically." That explains why my heart was hurting when I saw Collin with that other girl and why I felt dead when he wasn't near. "We can also sense when out imprints are close, and we feel…a tug in our…hearts pulling us towards them." I was surprised, that's why when I was running I wanted to turn back to Collin. "That's about it." He said smiling before he kissed Emily, "Oh, you're wondering why it came up, umm…Collin imprinted on…you and you on him." I was officially caught off guard. My throat closed up and I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down. When I opened them everyone was staring at me, assessing my reaction. I kept my eyes on Sam though, Collin said we were here for a meeting and he was obviously in charge.

"Oh, Ella we should introduce you to everyone!" Emily yelled and I slowly nodded, she pointed to each person as she said their names,

"Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Riley, Amanda, and James. You already know Collin, Sam, and Brady, so there you are." She smiled again, the gray wolf was Leah. I remained seated and tried to remain calm,

"Ok, for patrol. Brady, Collin, Leah, Embry, and Amanda will be on first patrol. Jacob, Seth, Paul, and Jared will be second, and Ella, James, Riley, Quil, and I will take third." He finished, I nodded slowly. I looked over to see Collin shaking again, I took my hand out of his and he looked hurt, but I began to pat his arm and he smiled. I got up and began to walk towards the door when Collin stopped me yet again,

"Wait, Emily's cooking. You'll want to stay for the food." His eyes looked hopeful, I looked towards the kitchen Emily had disappeared to. Just then she poked her head out the door and mouthed my name. I walked towards the kitchen and heard Collin following closely behind. Once I was about to open the door Emily came out and poked Collin with a spoon,

"You are not allowed in here, only me and Ella." She said sternly, I laughed and walked into the kitchen. I felt my mouth drop open, there was food everywhere, I laughed. There was food on the counters and a massive table, Emily had cooked nachos, tacos, chicken strips, French fries, chips, and anything else you could imagine. I inhaled deeply, Emily pushed a large plate-tray thing into my hands,

"Grab as much as you can, even if you don't eat it all. Trust me, when I let them in there will be no food left at all." I laughed again and walked around the table grabbing a little of everything. Then the most amazing scent filled the room, I looked over at Emily and she smiled while she pulled out three trays of over-sized chocolate chip cookies. She put the trays out on the counter and I ran to them. I took three and walked out of the room, I returned to the Living Room, Emily had told me to take the hall that leads to the other rooms to avoid an ambush, and sat down on the couch. Less than a minute later, Collin was sitting beside me, he smiled at me and I saw how much food he had, there was a tray even bigger than mine, piled high with food.

"Af yug enjin thg foog?" he asked me in between chewing. I laughed,

"What?" I asked innocently, and he chewed faster and swallowed,

"Are you enjoyin the food?" he asked again, this time his mouth was clear of food. I nodded slightly picking up a chicken strip. He returned to his food and practically plowed his face into the food, I had to hold back a laugh,

"Hay, how's it goin Romeo?" Embry asked Collin and I started to choke on my chicken, Collin was ready to pound on my back when I held up my hand to stop him. I coughed for another minute then took a drink of pop from the cooler at my feet. I groaned, my throat hurt horribly.

"Are you ok?" Collin asked me looking concerned again. I nodded and returned my attention to my food,

"Wow, just wow." I heard Embry said from across the room, I heard Collin growl. Wow he does that a lot.

"I'm just sayin, don't get all territorial on me bec…" he was cut off by the sudden ringing of Collin's phone, he looked at the screen and his eyes widened. I saw who it was. Kayla, the girl from the memories he had accidently shown me, most of which were from last night. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Kayla, hay." He said, I heard a preppy voice come from the other end.

"Hay baby, come on there's an awesome party going on at Jada's house, and if you want we could go off alone like last night." Kayla said, practically purring. I looked up to see Embry looking at me sadly, he motioned towards the door and raised his eye-brows. I nodded and he stepped aside and let me run out the door. The second I hit the woods I started to shake, so I quickly took off my…Emily's clothes so they wouldn't explode and phased. There was no one here right now, so I had my mind to myself.

I heard yelling in the house,

"Where is she?" Collin and Sam demanded at the same time,

"She _needed_ to leave and I let her." Embry said defensively, he was kind of like an older brother in a way, acting like that.

"Why didn't you tell us, she could do something out there!" Sam yelled, there was something telling me to go back to the house, but I ignored it, I didn't want to go back.


	4. pain can't describe how I feel

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the characters I create like Ella.

Pain can't begin to describe what I feel

Ella's POV

I ran towards my house and phased, after opening the door I realized my mom wasn't here yet, she worked at the hospital and I think she has the night shift tonight. I walked around my empty house to find something to eat. There were some leftover turkey sandwiches so I heated um' up and sat down to a lonely dinner. Then I heard a wolf howl, knowing it meant something I ran into the forest and unwillingly phased,

'_Where were you?'_ Sam demanded in my mind.

'_I'm gonna take a wild guess and say I was not the only one who heard the conversation.'_ I said harshly, I felt sympathy from some of the wolves, Collin was not among them,

'_Why did it affect you?'_ He asked and I exploded,

'_What if that was Emily, would you have been able to contain the anger and pain that would well up inside?'_ I asked and was awarded with silence,

'_Meet us in the field south of the house.'_ He stated quietly, I saw what he was thinking about, Emily, he was wondering if she would ever do that, my thoughts traveled to Collin though, I wonder what he said on the phone after I left and blocked what I could hear out, Riley shifted his mind and showed me a flash-back of what had happened.

"_Ummm, ya I'll be there. I just have to get rid of someone." Collin said to Kayla,_

"_Ok, see you then." She replied sounding eager, then he closed his phone and heard hell break loose in the next room._

"_What you let her get away?" Sam yelled angrily at Embry,_

"_Who?" Collin asked looking around to see who was missing._

"_Ella, he let her leave. I heard someone phase and asked Embry, he had let her leave." Sam said, trying to stay calm,_

"_Do you think she could get hurt?" Emily asked holding onto Sam's arm, Collin remained still the entire time,_

"_Where is she" Sam and Collin demanded, and Embry stood still,_

"_She needed to leave and I let her." He said in a defensive tone._

"_Well than, tell me if you find her." Collin said before walking out the door to go see Kayla. Everyone stared after him in shock._

End of flash-back

'_I'm sorry' _Riley said in my mind but I shrugged it off as I ran. Once I was in the clearing Sam began to give orders,

'_Riley, Ella, and Quil run perimeter while James and I run the inner area.'_ He said in the alpha voice. I nodded and began to run behind Quil. The hour went by fast, once we were sure there were no vampires in the area we were allowed to return home. I was the last to go, Sam was waiting for me to go off and phase,

'_Can I stay a wolf?'_ I asked, I could feel his confusion,

'_Why would you want to do that?' _he asked looking at me intently,

'_I don't want to go back.'_ I said plainly, letting my memories flood out into the open between our two minds,

'_Ok, but the next patrol starts in about three minutes, I'll tell them you'll be running as well.'_ I sighed, at least this gave me something to do today, then I remembered Collin ran after me. I felt Sam phase into a human, than there was an eerie silence that covered the forest. I laid down for a moment, I looked at my paws and saw that the silver was almost gone due to all the dirt I ran through, maybe this time I would be able to run through the stream. My thoughts were interrupted though,

'_Hay how's it goin?'_ Embry asked me, seeing the pattern of my thoughts. I huffed and stood up, he was running towards the clearing so I could just wait for him to come. Once he arrived we sat in silence for a little while, his thoughts were mainly about his imprint, Ashley.

'_Hay Embry…who's with you?' _Collin's voice rang loud and clear through our minds. I kept my mind silent as did Embry. I looked at him and he shrugged, keeping his eyes and thoughts from reaching me. The pain that erupted inside me as he showed the scenes from the part was excruciating. There were scenes of him and Kayla kissing, drinking, smoking, and other things I don't want to repeat, he was fourteen he shouldn't be doing that! I heard Embry growl at Collin and I just sat there feeling numb. I saw Collin run through the trees looking happy until he saw me, his thoughts automatically switched to other things.

Embry nervously scratched his ear with his paw.

'_Ella's running with us.'_ He stated plainly

'_Why, her patrol already ended she…' _He was interrupted by someone else phasing, Leah.

'_Oh'_ Was all she thought when she noticed I was there. _'What's going on there?'_ she asked, just then she burst through the trees and into the clearing to see me practically cowering behind Embry while Collin thought things through. I let some of my thoughts, (Collin's memories) leak out of my mind, and I heard her yelp.

'_Collin'_ she scolded running towards me, she stopped directly in front of me._ 'She's running with me.'_ She stated with an air of authority, I reluctantly came out from behind Embry and she took off running with me closely behind.

'_That jerk!'_ she yelled in her mind _'One of the lucky ones to imprint throws it all away for a girl who dresses in tight skimpy clothes and will…'_ Her thoughts trailed off, realizing that I was still there.

'_I'm sorry'_ she thought quietly. We didn't communicate very often other than that. My thoughts wandered countless times, than something disturbed my peace. There was a sickly sweet smell, than Leah bared her teeth.

'_Vampire'_ she spat in her mind, Embry and the others were running towards us, but it was to late, a male vampire with short brown hair and pale skin jumped out of the trees and smiled at us.

"Hello Lean and Ella." I started to panic, how did he know our names?

'_Mind reader'_ Leah thought, layering on the despise for the vampire.

"Yes, very good Leah." Than the boy laughed, he looked fairly young when he was changed, around my age maybe…14.

"Yes, I was fairly young when I was changed, last year right after my fourteenth birthday." After he said that he lunged directly at Leah while she was momentarily distracted. She was struggling against him but it was no use, Embry was running as fast as he could but he was still a few minutes away, why was he so far out?

I made a snap decision, I lunged at the vampire and knocked him off of Leah, I could see her from here, she wasn't moving but I could hear her heart.

'_If he bites you, you'll die. Vampire venom is poisoeness to us.'_ She thought calmly, he grabbed me and threw me to the trees across the clearing into a large grouping of trees. He was already running towards me, but Embry had just entered the clearing. I watched from the ground as Embry knocked the vampire in the other direction. The others quickly started to rip apart the vampire, Brady phased and started a fire quicker than I thought possible. After the vampire was ripped and burned they turned their attention to Leah and I.

'_Both of you phase and get dressed, we'll carry you back to Emily's'_ Embry said quietly in our minds. The second they left to phase as well I phased and pulled in Emily's clothes that I had stuffed near a tree. The boys came back and I realized that Collin was no longer with them. I was about to ask but Leah beat me to it.

"Where is Collin?" She asked through clenched teeth,

"He phased into a human after you took Ella…he went…out with Kayla again." Leah snarled, but I barley registered it, my heart felt shattered, and there was something pulling me towards the east. The second we arrived at Emily's, Sam burst through the door, his calm demeanor gone.

"What happened?" he asked as his hands slightly trembled.

"Vampire, but he's dead now. He attacked the girls." Embry replied, Sam looked us all over. I noticed his eyes lingered on Leah's broken body a little longer than the rest of us. It's understandable, her thoughts were about him and what they had, she was sad, but happy that Emily found someone.

"Where's Collin?" he asked,

"Gone." I replied quickly, looking towards the forest,

"Take them inside, I'll be right back." Sam said before walking into the forest. Then I heard the most demanding howl, I even had trouble resisting phasing to go and report to the alpha's orders. Emily looked us over and placed Leah and I on two dark brown couches. Than about five minutes later Sam came in with every other pack member behind him, even Collin. Their eyes widened when they saw Leah and I.

"What happened?" Riley asked, his dark hazel eyes glinted in the light. I looked down to see the bones in my legs were disfigured. I looked over at Leah, she was worse than I was, I'm going to leave it at that. I glared at Collin as I spoke,

"Vampire, he could read minds. He attacked Leah and I while we were patrolling the area. He attacked Leah and I tried to knock him off of her so he turned his attention to me. He plowed me into a clump of trees, than Embry came with the others to help." I dropped my gaze and looked through the windows to the forest again.

"How many wolves were on patrol with you?" Riley asked,

"We were short one wolf." Emily had told me I wasn't allowed to move or walk for at least six hours maybe more, and that she would have Dr. Cullen come and reset my bones, oh and guess what. He's a vampire, yay! Not. I laid down on the couch, gasping in pain whenever I moved either of my legs.

"Whatever though, the vampire is dead, and we only have…MAJOR INJURIES so it doesn't matter that Collin went off to make-out with his girlfriend." I said layering on my disgust. He looked at me, shocked, but I ignored him. He didn't deserve my attention anymore.


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the characters I create like Ella and Riley.**

**Surprise**

Ella's POV

I settled down again and waited for the room to resume its loud nature, but it never did.

"Is that what you think?" Collin asked me, I raised my eyebrows and looked back towards poor Leah who currently, even in her state, was glaring at Collin with hatred. I needed to thank her for her sisterly ways some time.

"That I was with Kayla? Man, you're crazy. I had to go see my mom." He said plainly as if it was nothing more than a simple answer, but I could see in his eyes that he was lying. Everyone in the room was currently watching my reaction. I saw Riley look at me sadly out of the corner of my eye, he seemed so kind.

"Say what you like, but you are a horrible liar." I said, looking at Emily, who looked on the verge of tears. She ran over to me, ignoring Sam trying to restrain her and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back for a moment before releasing her and looking back towards a bewildered Collin.

"Come on. You think I would actually do that?" he asked and I simply nodded,

"I saw your memories remember, and my hearing is fairly well. And Riley showed me a very…detailed memory of what had occurred after I left." I looked over at Riley who was looking at me firmly, he was really handsome…what am I thinking?

"Ella, imprinting is a hard thing to cope with for some." Jacob said from the corner, I was shaking now.

"Ok than, I saw your memories of…the half vampire half human, Renesmee. Was it hard for you to cope with?" I asked, and he just shrugged. I stopped myself from exploding up until now, it felt like a safe haven at the moment, Sam decided to make the first move, he grabbed me and began to run out of the house, Emily looked worried, who wouldn't be. I was about to explode from the overwhelming emotions building up inside me. Sam laid me down in the forest,

"Phase before the others come, I'll stop them from phasing as well." I forgot about my legs and Emily's now shredded clothes as my silver fur came into view. I tested my legs, they were fine for running, just than every wolf burst through the clearing, I gave a wolfy laugh at their expressions when Sam told them they weren't allowed to phase, that I should be allowed to think for a while. I ran silently through the forest, this was the first time I was alone with my thoughts when I could enjoy running on all four paws, I thought about my mom and my father, why he did this to me. I was thinking about the happiest moment in my life trying to calm myself down, my happiest moments were when I was reading an amazing book, and I was allowed to be enveloped by the story. But that was all ruined when someone phased,

'_Please listen to me.' _Collin begged, I realized he was very close to my location at the moment, then I heard something, I turned to see three vampires in black cloaks floating out from the trees.


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the characters I create like Ella and Riley.**

**Decisions**

Ella's POV

They were protruding from the trees, the four of them stopped about five feet from me. They were watching my every move, but they weren't aggressive at the moment, I heard Collin running towards me, but these vampires weren't attacking, he slowed at my thoughts but I couldn't hear him. One of the vampires stepped forward and pulled their hood down, it was a girl with light blonde hair and blood-red eyes. she looked me over and gave a small smile,

"Would you mind phasing?" she asked calmly, I nodded once and her smile brightened. But, I needed to phase and my clothes, I walked towards her and sat down, pulling my leg out so she could see the clothes, apparently this was how the wolves were able to change so quickly, they kept their clothes roped to their hind legs. She looked slightly nervous but looked at my leg and seemed to realize what I meant. She gave a slight nod before turning towards the others.

"Turn." She ordered and they all turned, this girl had an ability, I had picked up some information from the other wolves, apparently some vampires had special abilities and they were more feared. There was a reason she was giving the orders. I quickly phased and pulled my clothes on. In the distance I heard a wolf howl, I know I'm being stupid, but I have had a terrible day and I was not thinking straight. The girl stepped forward and the others immediately stepped forward, there was another girl that hovered near the blonde girl. Her hood was pulled up so I couldn't see the color of her hair, only her face, she looked wary,

"What is your name?" she asked me, I shifted me weight, I haven't ever felt this unprotected. In the distance I could hear the slight beat of paws on the ground.

"Ella." I replied, the girl smiled at me, apparently she was happy that I was cooperating.

"Hello Ella, my name is Jane. I am here on a special quest so to speak. My master Aro would like to meet you." She stated, I just stared at her. The wolves were nearing the clearing, I could hear them clearer now. Then they broke through the trees to see me standing with four vampires as a human. They growled fiercely at the vampires, Jane looked at me clearly saying _you stop them or we do._

"Stop." I stated, the wolves were still baring their teeth but there was no more growling. I could see Sam glaring at me, I turned back towards Jane when I heard the familiar sound of someone phasing. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, and above me was a very pissed off Collin,

"Are you insane?" he yelled at me, I looked at Jane, I had already guessed her power was a painful one and begged her with my eyes not to hurt him, she gave one slight nod. I stood up slowly and turned away from Collin,

"Why would Aro want me?" I asked Jane, she gave me a simple smile,

"Aro is a collector of a sort, he enjoys talents so to speak, and we were warned of you. He wanted us to see if you would join us Ella, he told us to find the wolf with silver fur and invite her to join us." She said with a dazzling smile, by the way she was talking she sound excited. I looked around to see the wolves looking at me as if I was a foreign disease or something worse. Collin was glaring at me as if I was the worst thing in the world, and I couldn't keep the pain from breaking through. I knew it showed on my face because Jane reached over and pat my shoulder reassuringly. I gave a slight nod, wasn't that what I was looking for a new start away from here, away from Collin, and away from the unwanted reminders of my father. She looked like I just told her she could have the world. I didn't bother to look at the wolves, I knew they were furious by my decision from their furious growls and snarls, and I knew they weren't for the vampires. Jane must have seen my face because she spoke,

"She may choose to return. It is her choice, and to prove what I say is true you may choose another wolf to accompany her on the journey. Both shall have the ability to communicate with you and their families daily." She stated, I was actually happy, less than five minutes after I met her, Jane has been more like a family to me than anyone else. I gave her my warmest smile and she returned it kindly.

"You may discuss your choice over the course of the next few hours, but our flight leaves at dawn. We expect for the pack member of your choice to be at the airport a half an hour before take-off." I heard a few nervous whimpers and some snarls. I was happy that I was not a wolf at the moment, the thoughts that were being shared I could guarantee were not appropriate for anyone under eighteen.

"What about her. How will you get her to the airport?" Collin spat, even when he said her, his voice was dripping with the disgust I had used on him less than an hour before. Jane looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered,

"Ella will be staying with us today, she will be sent home with a guard member to pack her things and leave a note for her parent or guardian. Then she will be escorted to the airport and wait for the arrival of the second pack member." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She looked at me for a moment before speaking again.

"Ella, I'm going to send you with Renata, she's a shield. She can protect you against any physical attacks. Once you finish packing she'll tell you more about us. And you" she said turning towards the pack, "you have an important decision to make and I suggest you start conversing so your choice will have time to ready themselves for the long journey ahead." She stated, the small girl behind her stepped forward and took my hand and guided me towards my home.


	7. We're off to see the wizard

**Sorry about the long wait for an update, life's been crazy lately. Anyway, I don't own Twilight, only the characters I create like Ella.**

**We're off to see the wizard**

**Ella's POV**

Renata wanted to run to my house and I happily agreed. I noticed she kept close to me, her face showed fear and worry. Jane said she was a shield and could protect me against attacks, but this girl didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

"Renata?" I asked quietly, knowing she could hear. She looked at me and nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, she knew what I meant, where were we going to go after the airport.

"Italy." She stated simply in a soft voice. I nodded and looked forward, we were at my house. My mother's car wasn't in the drive-way so I didn't have to worry about her seeing me leave.

I grabbed my key and walked into the house. Renata closed the door silently behind me.

"This is nice." She stated from behind me, I gave a small nod. Yes it was nice, and I was about to leave it behind for who knows how long. First things' first, I walked over to the desk and pulled out a paper and a pen.

_Mom_

_I'm with some new friends, I don't know how long I'll be gone. Call me on my cell if you want to._

_Love Ella_

I taped the note onto the computer so she was sure to see it when she came home. As Renata walked through the house she seemed to enjoy herself. Every now and again she would touch a picture or painting and her face would look calm. I smiled while I packed my things, she watched me the entire time.

I realized I was graceful and quicker since I became a….shape-shifter. Soon enough I was packed and ready to go. I couldn't help but wonder who they were going to send with me. Leah was probably furious with me, and I don't think Sam would risk sending her with me. Even if he imprinted on Emily, there was always going to be a special spot in his heart for her. Collin would try to go off with Kayla and ignore the fact that I even exist. It was obvious that he didn't want an imprint. Embry, he acted like a brother, but he had his own imprint to worry about.

"We must leave now." Renata said from beside me. I quickly gathered my bags and walked out the door, Renata closed and locked it behind me. I just realized there was a car in the drive way, a silver BMW. I was about to ask her why it was in my drive-way but she gracefully walked to the driver's side and got into the car. I did the same after putting my things into the open trunk.

We drove in silence, once we arrived I noticed Renata's face turned back into a mask of fear. I gently touched her arm and she seemed to relax slightly, she feared her coven.

"Come, Jane is waiting with your escort." She said in a strained tone. I nodded and walked into the airport. I could smell everything the second I walked through the door. I could smell Jane and her guard, that didn't surprise me. What did was the fact that there was more than one pack member here. I began walking faster and came out in a waiting room where they all were. Jane and the members of the guard were motionless staring at me. Jane gave a small smile while some of the others hissed. But with one look from Jane they were silenced.

They were sitting in the chairs farthest from the Volturi Guard. Embry was looking at me while Collin was looking at his phone, texting someone. It wasn't hard to guess who. I looked back over at Jane,

"What are they both doing here?" I asked her. She smiled at me, that was the reaction she wanted from me.

"Your….leader wanted to send the both of them. We agreed in order to avoid conflict." She stated simply, I nodded in return. Embry stood up and stretched out,

"Finally!" he yelled, even though everyone in this room could hear him perfectly even if he whispered. "I was growing a beard! What took so long?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"It's time to board the plane." Jane said with authority. I glanced at her, _thanks_ I mouthed. She smiled, _any time_.

"Time to go." Renata stated from beside me. I slowly walked out the door, reluctant to leave my mother. She didn't need two people to walk out on her, and it was only a matter of time before she discovered I wasn't with friends, at least in this country.


	8. Rescue?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, only the characters I created**

**Rescue?**

Ella's POV

Being on a plane with two other werewolves and four vampires is very…uptight. The wolves are lounging against the left side of the plane, as Jane and her guard sit straight and defensively. And then there's me, standing in the center of the plane sending glances to both sides, wishing that in one way or another I could actually belong with one side. But evidently if a vampire bit me I'd die.

"Hey Ella, are you going to stand there all day or what?" Embry called in a joking tone, causing a few of the vampires to snarl, which I'm confused as to why.

"Why are you both here?" I asked him, knowing I probably sound rude but I really don't care at the moment, I want to know why the two wolves I thought wouldn't come in a million years are sitting with my on a private plane heading towards Italy to see a large coven of vampires.

"What do you mean?" he asked, glancing out the window to see that we're already high up. They probably didn't announce it because if anything were to happen, all of us would make it out without a scratch on us.

"Why did you and…Collin come with me?" I asked, he looked at me now, his face showing slight shock,

"What do you mean? We came because you're part of the pack, you're like my sister. And he's your im-"

"Yes, and he's the worst one in the history of the wolves. But what about Ashley, she needs you too." I muttered, keeping my eyes off my supposed soul mate.

"She is out of town with her parents on vacation or something. She won't be back for a couple of weeks, so when I talked to her about it she told me I should go." He stated, I can tell how much talking about her makes him nervous, I don't blame him though, she means the world to him and he's discussing her around vampires, ones that I'm not sure are completely trustworthy.

"And why are you here?" I asked Collin, looking over to see him texting. I swear to god this kid is bringing out the worst in me.

"Huh?" he muttered, completely engrossed in his phone conversation,

"Why the hell are you here Collin?" I screamed, he jumped up and looked me in the eyes, captivating me yet again, his eyes are so alluring.

"Because…you're my imprint?" it sounded more like a question than a statement,

"Excuse me passengers, but we need to make a quick stop to refuel. Apparently the plane was not prepared before we left." A voice stated on the intercom, Jane growled before standing and looking out the window.

"Humans." She scoffed, I shuddered at her harsh tone before returning my attention back to Collin,

"If that's the only reason you're here I would like you to get off the plane and leave the second it hits the ground." I muttered in an angry tone, he rolled his eyes before taking a step towards me.

"We both know you don't really want me to leave. You feel an immense pull to me, one that is very hard to resist. It's the way imprinting works." He said with a cocky smirk, I rolled my eyes,

"Yes, but you seem to be able to ignore it fairly easily." I scoffed, he shook his head no,

"It's actually really hard, you don't even know what it's like to try and avoid." He murmured, probably hoping I wouldn't hear.

"That's a load of crap Collin, you haven't had a problem being horrible to me since the moment we met." I muttered, I can feel the heat of his body coming closer to mine, making me calmer than I ever thought possible at a moment when I've actually already started to shake.

"I'm sorry, I really am. The only thing is I really don't know how to…deal with an imprint, it's just hard for me." he muttered, gently uncrossing my arms and holding my right hand, I need to push him away! But I can't find it in myself to do that! I'm just going to hurt myself more in the end if I let him do this to me!

"The plane is landing." Jane stated from across the room-thing. I nodded to her and felt Collin squeeze my hand tightly, I turned to see his eyes locked on my face, seeming fearful. Oh my god, we're on a plane with a group of powerful vampires! What have I done? I guess I was just so mad I-I-I oh no.

"Please exit the plane as it is prepared." The voice stated over the intercom, Jane motioned for me to go first, I walked over and grabbed Embry's hand and pulled him and Collin out after me, I wonder if we could run. It may not seem like the smartest idea but it's all I've got. The second the fresh air hit me, so did the scents. The sickly sweet smell of vampires, not Jane and the guard, but something else, and then the scent of the pack hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Hello Jane, so nice to see you again." A vampire with long brown hair and golden eyes said with a smirk and a snarl, I can remember her from Jake's thoughts, she's Bella so that must mean the rest of the vampires around her must be the Cullen's, and behind them is the pack, waiting in defensive positions, their backs arching and their bodies trembling, attempting to keep from phasing until the time is right. This has to be the largest rescue mission I have ever seen in my life.

**I know it's short! Please don't shoot me! I'm really sorry for the late updates, but for those who don't know, my school gave me a laptop, and it's blocked fanfiction so I just got a hold of the computer I'm on and typed up this chapter. So I am really, really, really sorry…so to all of those who have waited for this update, thank you for not giving up on me! All my other stories should have an update by the end of the night  
(:**

**And a thank you to everyone who reviews the last chapter~**

**Fairielover93**

**DareBare13**

**Mistress Persephone**

**You guys are awesome! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, so leave your thoughts for me to see :D**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AN

This is going to be a very short AN, I'm very sorry for not updating, but someone has my flash drive and I am in the process of getting it back. I will update this story along with any other ones as soon as I have it back. For more information on what happened and updates on the current status, please visit my facebook page. The name of the page is HunterofArtemis1136.

Thank you

~HunterofArtemis1136


	10. Tight Embrace

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I started school a few weeks ago and finally got my flashdrive back so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only Ella and any other characters I make.**

**Tight Embrace**

Jane stood frozen for what felt like an eternity before letting a menacing snarl slip through her teeth. Everyone was shaking violently, the wolves looking between me, Collin, Embry, and the Volturi with apprehensive eyes.

Leah watched me with a stony expression, her eyes flickering with different emotions but she refused to react other than that.

"What are you doing here?" Jane hissed, her gaze moving to me before looking back at her threats. I let out a shaky breath, was it really only a day ago that I was normal, that all of this was just something in a book? Suddenly I was pulled back a few feet, I glanced back and saw Collin with a worried expression on his face, his eyes trained on my mine.

Neither of us said anything, but it was almost like we didn't have to. He was worried about me, by the way he continuously glanced at Jane it implies that he's worried that she's going to try taking me. It's obvious that the others aren't going to let her though, unless they're only here for Collin and Embry.

I felt someone's small hand grip my wrist, feeling like a steel vise, "She is coming with us, whether you want her to or not," Jane hissed from beside me, roughly tugging my arm, pulling me towards the plane.

Collin grabbed my other hand, his hold much softer then Jane's and tried pulling me closer. I winced when I felt Jane do the same, except she pulled harshly in a frustrated manner. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, when did this become a game of tug a war?

Jane hissed and I looked over at her, seeing a look of concentration and determination slip through her normally bored and uninterested mask. She snarled and pulled harder, a small whimper escaping my lips when she did. A few of the wolves phased, unable to control their anger, the sound of shimmering air spreading around us as I flinched.

Growls and snarls filled the air and I bit my lip nervously, knowing that blood was going to be shed if this went any further. I looked over at the guards and saw different emotions on their faces, boredom, annoyance, confusion…

On the boy who looked like he could be Jane's twin there was a mix of emotions, annoyance, confusion, understanding, and a slightly guilty look in his eyes. After a few seconds a girl came running out of the trees and watched him with angry eyes, the boy seemed to shrink under her gaze but a protective glint came into his eyes and he walked over to her hastily.

She crossed her arms over her chest tightly and glared at him, taking a step away when he reached out for her. He sighed and looked down at her,

"What are you doing here?" he asked her softly, reaching out to stroke her hair. She stepped back again and continued glaring,

"You lied," she muttered angrily, rolling her eyes and glancing around at everyone, "Let me guess, you're part of the cause?" she said sarcastically, as if she already knew the answer.

The boy shook his head slightly, never taking his eyes off of her, "No," he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing him.

The girl reacted by jerking away from him, clenching her teeth and looking away. The boy frowned and brushed his fingers across her cheek, she flinched in response.

Everyone was watching them, not looking away. I glanced back at Collin and he had a nervous look,

"She's human," he whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly, never taking my eyes off of them.

"Alec, you lied," the girl hissed, emotion surging in her eyes, hurt and anger. Alec shook his head slightly, his expression emotionless.

"We cannot discuss this right now," he told her in a serious tone.

The girl only scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"Don't expect to talk to me about it later," she muttered bitterly. Alec sighed and shook his head.

"We will talk later," he told her seriously, watching her with an intense gaze. The girl simply shook her head and walked closer to some of the wolves that had phased. Her fingers grazed their fur and they stood frozen.

"I'm sorry if they're being mean," she mumbled, honesty in her voice. Brady, who she had been petting nodded slightly before glancing at Sam, seeming confused. It was obvious that they were communicating but the girl didn't seem to mind.

She looked over at Embry and smiled, "It's been a long time since I've seen people who were actually alive…" she trailed off, Alec came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her with a growl. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If they were going to hurt me they would have done it already," she muttered, squirming to get out of his arms. Alec let her go, looking surprised as he watched her walk up to me, tilting her head to the side curiously.

As she walked up to me I noticed more about her, hazel eyes, green and brown mixed together, long, dark brown hair to the small of her back with freckles dashed across the bridge of her nose. She was thin but not in an unhealthy way.

"You should leave," she told me quietly. I nodded slightly and glanced at the Volturi, knowing they wouldn't willingly let us leave.

The girl sighed and turned around to face them, something felt wrong with letting a human girl go with them but I could only watch, not understanding what she was doing.

"Take me back," the girl told them, her arms crossed over her chest tightly. Alec blinked a few times, a look of shock overtaking his face before he hid it. He looked over at us, his anxiety showing slightly. He pulled the girl closer, she didn't look too happy about it but she let him hold her without saying anything.

Alec started talking to her quietly, whispering in her ear, she didn't move or show any signs of reacting aside from a small nod. He sighed and held her a little tighter, glancing at the pack warily.

The girl's eyes met mine and she gave a small, barely visible, sympathetic smile.

"It is time to leave," Alec said in a serious voice before walking away, the girl still in his tight embrace, the others followed a moment later.

**Okay, so I have officially devoted myself to writing this story, the next update WILL be up tomorrow, but I want to know your opinion, should I write some chapters in the girl's POV? She is a character that I thought of a while back, I was stuck with this chapter because I really didn't want to kill off any of the wolves or vampires, so I decided to bring her into the scene. I think I'm going to write a story about her and Alec and what exactly happened with them…you can give me your opinion on that too if you want to… :)**

**I think that's about it, at least until tomorrow.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed too!**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


End file.
